Threesome
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Rouge suddenly finds himself at the mercy of Titainia and a Mermaid. This story is a request. from a reader and I hope he/she likes it.


**Threesome**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**XOXOXO**

Erza and Kagura stood before the man that piqued their interests. Rogue, the Shadow Dragonslayer and mage of Sabertooth, said man has been difficult to find after the debacle at Crocus. They now stood at the forest where he grew up with his foster father, meeting the women as he searched for his friend.

Rogue found out that his future self could do something atrocious, and didn't sit well with his conscience. He then decided to live a life of seclusion while still performing his duties as a mage.

Rogue joined Sabertooth to after he met Sting and got to know the Blonde. Both of them have the same reasons for joining the guild, and that is to face Natsu and Gajeel in combat. He never stood by the guilds crude ideals. Having grown up alone after being asked to kill the being that gave him meaning… Rogue knew loneliness.

Rogue followed the guilds high regard for strength because he didn't want to lose the family he found. His partner Sting, was the same at first, but as time passed by, he too sunk in their level and enjoyed in the humiliation and the pain they could inflict on their opponents.

Then Fairy Tail happened.

Fairy Tail was considered beneath everyone but rose to the top upon the return of their core members, with Team Natsu leading the charge. He watched them with interest, more importantly Gajeel, but the Iron Dragonslayer was too reclusive to be even seen. So, he naturally focused his attention with Team Natsu and studied the greatest threats to their victory, namely Natsu and Erza.

He envied Salamander's cheery attitude and fierce loyalty and wanted to approach the man Sting admired. Titania on the other hand brought strange emotions stirring inside him. His baser instincts would come clamoring for action.

Rogue always liked the strong silent types.

He could count the times that Titania saw him looking at her direction and her serious expression would break into an amused one. Erza would shoot him seductive smirks every time she caught him looking at her, especially after Pandemonium where she bared her scantily clad body to everyone after her victory.

Said woman now stood in front of him staring stoically at him with the other one that piqued his interest standing beside her.

Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel, dressed in her white uniform. Her expression resembled Titania baring no emotions on her beautiful face. They clashed a couple of times in the games and their respects for each other's skill grew.

"What are you two doing here?" Rogue asked the two women.

"Looking for you." Erza replied simply as Rogue's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?" Rogue's body tensed as both women started to approach him.

"To stop you from ending like your future self, Rogue." Kagura answered and used her gravity magic to disable the man.

Rogue couldn't believe what's happening as he did his best to stay upright despite the increased Gravity. "Where's Frosch?"

"He's currently indisposed, but you'll meet him sooner or later." Erza answered as Kagura nodded, Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief at the implication of her words.

**XOXOXO  
**

"Get away from me!" Happy cried as he ran away from Millianna.

"Fro thinks so, too." The frog-costume-wearing Exceed agreed.

"Come here, Kitties!" Millianna screamed, grinning from ear to ear as she chased the cats.

Natsu watched the scene in amusement, something to get his mind away from the thought of Erza going after Rogue. He's been in love with Titania ever since the Tower of Heaven and losing her to another man hurts. Even though he has five other women at his side vying for his affection, it didn't lessen the pain knowing what Erza intends to accomplish.

"Still thinking about Erza, Natsu?" Mirajane asked with a pout as she leaned to her side to block Natsu's sight. "I'm starting to get jealous."

"You should do the mature thing by letting Titania go and support her decision." Minerva stated standing on Natsu's right.

"I agree with the two." Ultear's voice came close to his ear as the woman embraced him from behind. She did love his warmth. "You don't want to end up like Jellal whose past time is stalking. He never really figured out his feelings for Titania."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." Natsu assured with a grin. "I've already accepted Erza's decision, but it doesn't make it any easier for me. Knowing what Erza has planned for the guy."

"I just hope Erza doesn't break him." Lissana piped up. Her comment brought out laughter from the group knowing Erza's overbearing attitude. "Millianna!" the younger Strauss whined as she felt said woman embrace her from behind and rubbed her cheeks against hers.

"They're mean to me, Lissana." Millianna complained pointing at the floating cats. "Comfort me." The cat-loving woman's hand started groping Lissana. Having found out Lissana's feline Take Over, Millianna took to her like fish to water.

"I don't want to get molested." Happy said watching as Lissana squirm. "I'm saving myself for Charle," he then turned to the other Exceed. "Wanna go fishing?"

Frosch nodded "Fro thinks so, too." he then followed after the speeding Exceed.

Natsu and the other women watched as Lissana is groped by Millianna. The older women watched as clothes started to come off from Millianna's assault and eyed Natsu hungrily before they swarmed him.

Natsu's group pointedly ignored the explosion that came from the forest, as they busied themselves with one another.

**XOXOXO**

Rogue lay bruised and battered at the forest floor after he fought both women staring at the tip of their swords pointed at his face. Rouge's clothes were ruined, as his pants became shorts that have been shredded up to his knees, and his shirt long gone from the various hits he's taken from the two.

Erza and Kagura were in the same state as the man. Erza's bindings hung loosely around her large breasts and what's left of her hakama pants covered enough to keep her dignity. Kagura's white uniform has been cut open in the middle revealing her red lacy bra, her white skirt in tatters revealing her black tights with holes in it.

"Do you surrender?" Erza asked through heavy breaths.

Rogue looked at both women, their expressions masked by their shadows from the light coming from the forest canopy. '_I'm sorry, Frosch. I wasn't strong enough._' he thought mournfully, thinking that his friend died. "I surrender."

Both women nodded to each other and put their weapons down. Rogue stood up and found both Erza and Kagura smiling at him. Odd, since they almost killed him from their fight earlier having used his Shadow Drive and Dragon Force to no avail.

"You really are strong, Rouge." Erza praised with a smile, an upraising smile.

Kagura nodded, but remained neutral in her expression. "Indeed. You have promise, Rogue, and I would like to know if your skills translate to other things as well." her voice was calm and collected, but her eyes roamed over Rogue's bare torso.

Taken aback by their sudden relaxed attitude, Rouge couldn't help but ask. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded as both women stared at him.

"We were worried about your sudden disappearance that we asked your partner Sting of your location." Erza explained that only confused the Shadow Dragonslayer further. "I guess the time you spent in solitude didn't affect your combat abilities."

"You two are worried about me?" Rogue repeated in wonder. He didn't understand why they would care about him when they've only met a few times, and most of them as enemies. "If you're worried about me turning like my future self, then don't. I've distanced myself from those I know so that I wouldn't make the same mistakes my future self did."

"Your attitude now will surely lead you to the same path, Rogue." Kagura warned as the Dragonslayer turned and glared at the brunette. "You need to understand that the two of you might be the same, but you're different at the same time."

"Just leave me and Frosch alone." Rogue fumed as he started to leave only to be blocked by Titania.

"Nobody blames you for what that man did." Erza pressed even as Rogue remained adamant on taking the blame. "Carrying all that unnecessary weight will only push you towards the same direction as that man."

"Erza is right." Kagura agreed. "Believe me, I know what it feels."

Rogue couldn't look at both women anymore as he stared at the ground. He could feel the familiar sting of his tears as he tried to keep it back. The Last time he cried was when he was asked to kill Skiadrum, and ever since, he bottled up his emotions and buried them in the dark.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and could hear both women whisper words of comfort to the guilt stricken mage. It felt nice to have someone console him for once, to be able to let out his emotions. As the seconds go by and Rogue has managed to rein in his emotions. Another feeling started to well up inside him the moment he felt their hands wander over his body and lips tease his skin.

A shudder ran over his body when he felt their hands over his crotch, Erza's tongue running along his neck and nipping on his ear. "Are you satisfied?" Titania asked, her hot breath washing over his left ear.

Kagura copied what Erza did and breathe in Rogue's right ear. "If you are? Then how about you satisfy us…Rogue…" she sensuously nibbled on his earlobe.

Rogue didn't know what to do as his body reacted to the women's amorous advances. Erza and Kagura's hot breaths washing over his face, scantily clad bodies pressing and rubbing against his, and their hands rubbing his raging erection over his pants is slowly tearing away at his mental restraints.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Rogue rasped staring into Titania's eyes.

Rogue's eyes widen in shock as Erza latched her lips on his introducing her tongue to his. After a few seconds, Erza pulls back and shot him a seductive smirk. "Isn't it obvious? I'm seducing you, correction, 'we're' seducing you." she proclaimed gesturing to her companion.

"Pardon?" Rogue gasped and would've taken a step back if not for Kagura behind him. "Seduce me, but why?"

"Are all Dragonslayers this dim, Erza?" Kagura asked with slight annoyance.

Erza sighed and nodded. "They are, in one way or another." This only confused Rogue that Erza pitied and decided to enlighten the confused mage. "We are doing this, Rogue, because we like you. We want to show you that there are people that cared about you. That 'WE' care about you."

"But, we never really knew each other." Rogue reasoned, but his libido called him an idiot for doing such a thing.

"What better way to get to know each other than sex!" Erza explained proudly as if it was the most common thing in Earthland. But in reality, she just read it from one of her non-child-friendly novels. "Now be a good boy, and just go with it."

"What Erza is trying to say, is that we've been interested in you for awhile, Rogue." Kagura reiterated Erza's vague reply. "We've agreed to share you and in doing so, we'll be able to keep an eye on you and help you live a life without the fear of becoming your future self."

"We've found out that all you really need is someone that will show you love beyond what your friends could give." Erza added as she held his chin and forced him to look at her. "And we're the ones that we'll give you what you want, as well as get what we want."

Rogue nodded in acceptance knowing that he's also attracted to both of them. Erza once again pressed her lips against Rogue. This time, he reciprocated the kiss as best as his inexperience could. His arms finally found their strength as he placed them on Erza's waist, feeling her smooth skin against his fingers. Rogue's right hand slowly traveled upward along her spine cutting what's left of her bindings with his magic as he played with her silky tresses. Rogue's left hand travelled downward to her thighs before travelling up to her heart-shaped ass and admired its softness. Rogue then realized that Erza was naked under her red hakama pants as he massaged her ass, and shredding what little cloth was left of the garment.

Kagura feeling a little unappreciated, untangled Erza and Rogue apart, turning his head with her right to face her in a heated kiss. She took the hand running through Erza's scarlet hair and placed it on top of her sex.

The heat that Rogue felt and the dampness between Kagura's thighs only affirmed what his nose told him about their state. Kagura whimpered upon feeling his middle finger press against her slit, doing circular motions, or tracing it along its length while prodding her aroused clit.

Erza bit back a moan as she felt Rogue's middle finger rub the edges of her labia before it sunk in to her snatch up to the second joint. Kagura experienced the same as Erza, as Rogue tore a hole in her tights and underwear with his magic so he could deliver the same treatment.

Erza, Kagura and Rogue's moans and grunts filled the clearing as Erza and Kagura rub Rogue's aching erection over his pants at the same pace as his two fingers stirred their honey pots. Erza pulled back as Kagura turns his head and pressed her lips on his and used his now free hand to grope Kagura's breast. Erza traced his jawline with her tongue and sucked on his earlobe, placing kisses along his exposed neck, his collar bone, down to his chest, fingers raking his toned torso until she stopped in front of the tent in his pants that Kagura continued to caress.

Erza's fingers landed on the waist band of his pants and quickly pulled it down, tilting her head to the side to avoid his cock from hitting her face. A smile graced Erza's face, filled with lust and anticipation as she stared at the fine piece of meat in front of her, pre-cum dripping from its tip. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and found it hot against her touch, throbbing as she held it firmly. Guided with the knowledge from her books, Erza started to pump her hand along his shaft, tucking her hair behind her ear; she placed it in her mouth.

Rouge groaned feeling his cock inside Erza's mouth as he glanced at the mop of scarlet hair flailing along with Titania's enthusiastic sucking. He removed his hand on Kagura's breast and placed it on top of Erza's head, running it along her silky strands, as she looked up and held his lust filled gazed with her own.

"Titania…" Rogue moaned as Kagura released his mouth.

Kagura looked down at Erza squatting in front of the Dragonslayer bobbing her head up and down his shaft, sucking on the bulbous head while caressing his balls. Not to get outdone or left behind. "Move."

It was neither an order nor a request, but Erza released Rogue's cock from her mouth, hearing him groan in disappointment, and followed Kagura with her eyes as she positioned herself beside her. Erza watched as Kagura licked the dollop of pre-cum forming at the tip and she could see in her eyes the deliberation on what she thought he taste like. It didn't take long before Kagura repeated the process before she took it in her mouth and took over Erza's job. Titania beside her, pawing at her exposed pussy while she awaits her turn.

Rogue closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of his cock inside Kagura's mouth, though not as talented as Titania, she did her best to service his cock. "Take it deeper." he moaned, unknowingly.

Kagura heard him and complied as she slowly took him inside her mouth, fighting her gag reflex, eyes focused on his shaft slowly disappearing into her mouth and down into her throat. She stopped halfway along his length, unable to go much further and looked up at Rogue. Red meets brown in a lust filled gaze as Rogue held unto her head firmly before pulling back and pushing his cock back inside her mouth.

"So good, Kagura…" Rogue grunted as he fucked her mouth as far as she's comfortable with.

Kagura dealt with the discomfort as she allowed the man free reign on her body. It was a miracle that she didn't injure herself, having never taken anything of Rogue's size into her mouth and especially her throat, that expanded to accommodate his size. Kagura's discomfort was blotted out by his grunts and moans of approval, along with Erza keeling behind her, teasing her neck with her tongue and fondling her clothe breasts, which in turn, coax out moans from her.

"I'm close, Kagura!" Rogue hissed as he increased his pace. Minding of the Mermaid's well-being, but as the feeling of completion came crashing down on him. Rogue forced another inch into her mouth as he came.

Tears stung Kagura's eyes as her throat was forcefully stretched to accommodate him more. The hot liquid coated her lining of her throat as she swallowed every last drop in fear of choking from his cum. Each pulse from his cock meant another rope of semen down her throat, as he came for what like hours to her, but mere seconds for Erza. She could feel him withdraw from her mouth and made her taste the salty substance before completely freeing her mouth, a string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock, Rogue then painted her face white with his cum.

"You came all over my face." Kagura stated as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry." Rogue apologized, but the expression on her face told him that she wasn't mad, and simply told him what he did. "Titania…?" he groaned as he felt Erza held his still erect cock and stroke it, forcing him to face her.

"Erza." She corrected and saw his confusion. "Call me Erza. You've earned the right." Erza informed him before she took him into her mouth.

"Erza…" Rogue moaned lustfully as he held Erza's gaze. He could feel her smirk as she slowly took him in her mouth deeper.

Rogue and Kagura watched as Titania slowly take Rogue's cock into her mouth going past beyond Kagura's limit. Kagura watched in amazement as Erza easily took him into her mouth and slowly expanding throat when she had difficulty taking him in hers. Erza finally bottomed out as she's tickled by the tuff of hair pressing against her nose. Both of them didn't know that it was thanks to Erza's addiction for her sweets that gave her such flexibility, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of cake into her that rivaled Natsu's appetite loosened both her mouth and throat.

Rogue was in heaven as he felt his cock strangled by Erza's throat muscles and wondered if it would feel the same on their nether lips. "I want to fuck your mouth, Erza." he couldn't keep his desire any longer as the woman hummed sending vibrations along his cock and up to his spine.

Erza pulled all the way back and looked up. "Don't hold back." just as the words left her mouth, Rogue shoves his cock down her throat that resisted at the sudden intrusion. She could feel him almost reach the back of her throat with each savage thrust.

Erza's eyes furrowed in discomfort, her mouth drooling as she produced copious amounts of saliva to keep them lubricated, coating Rogue's cock as he fucked her willing mouth, his balls hitting her chin. She remembered a scene from one of her novels that depicted the same situations she's in. It depicted a woman wantonly taking her lover's cock in her mouth imagining it as her favorite dish. This only made her more aroused; her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her fingers work her pussy.

Erza's eyes glazed over as she closed it, imaging Rogue's cock as her favorite cake being shoved down her throat. '_I'm going to cum from having my mouth fucked!_' she thought deliriously.

Kagura watched the carnal sight before her, Erza's saliva dripping from her chin and off his cock, her scarlet hair flailing from her rapid movements as her breasts did the same. Rogue's animalistic grunts as he fucked her mouth senselessly making Erza moaned as he did.

"I'm going to cum, Erza! Swallow it all!" Rogue roared as his movements became short and rapid.

Erza's eyes opened at his declaration, eyes still glazed over from lust and furiously stirred her pussy to meet his finish. A strangled cry signaled Rogue's release as came as he pulled back and into her mouth, seeping out her lips as she was forced to swallow the rest. The amount was more than double than what Kagura took as her eyes widen when Rogue pushed his cock down her throat as he came.

A muffled moan escaped Erza's lips when he forced his still spewing cock into her throat making her cum and squirting into the forest floor, eyes wide with shock. Erza's body stiffened for a moment before her arms fell limply in front of her.

'Cumming!' Erza thought as her glazed eyes rolled back in pleasure as she swallowed his cum, choking from the amount. '_His cum is filling my throat… it feels so good… I might get addicted to this…_' as those thoughts filled her mind, Erza started to lick his cum that covered the side of her mouth.

Rogue pulled out his cock from her mouth and released some more on Titania's face snapping her from her daze, closing her eyes to avoid getting it on her eyes. "Again, I'm sorry. It felt too good, Erza." he reasoned to placate Titania.

Wiping the sticky liquid from her face, Erza leveled the man a glare. "You almost got me in the eye." she pointed out, shocking Rogue.

"I'll control myself next time." Rogue promised, hoping that there will be a next time. He wondered why she would be upset when he accidentally came on her face and not the way he used her mouth as a personal cock sleeve.

"Very well, then." Erza began as she swept Rogue's legs from beneath him as he crashed on his backside. Erza crawled towards Rogue and pressed a hand on his chest smirking as she saw him stare at her exposed breasts. "It's time you return the favor." Erza kissed him and slowly guide him unto his back. She pulled back and changed her position and straddled his face, showing her soaked sex flushed with arousal.

Rogue marveled at Erza's heart shaped ass as he caressed it making Titania moan and coo in approval. His sights landed on Erza's soaked pussy that she pressed further into his face, overloading his senses with her arousal. He then spreads her labia apart and started licking her his way into her folds.

"There!" Erza moaned lustfully, fondling her tits as she did. "Dig you tongue deeper!"

Kagura watched the scene before her with slight disappointment. Disappointed at the show Erza is giving, she should be more behaved and in control of her emotions being a swordswoman like her.

After removing every article of clothing she has and placing it a neat pile near them. Kagura positioned herself above Rogue's throbbing erection, holding and rubbing it along her slit. She bit her bottom lip in discomfort -there was no pain when he penetrated her having lost her hymen from her intense training- as she slowly took him in inside her.

Erza watched in amusement as the younger woman squirmed. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the startled Mermaid's lips, who struggled for a moment before submitting to her advances. Titania's hands roamed all over Kagura's lithe form caressing her back, moving down to cup her firm ass. Erza slowly lifted Kagura's ass before slamming her down on Rogue's cock causing her to moan loudly, breaking their kiss.

"Erza…" Kagura glared at the woman who smirked.

"Something wrong?" Erza inquired lifting Kagura back up again.

"Don't think you have free reign over my- Oooohhhh!" Kagura moaned as she felt Rogue fill her walls. She glared at Titania further even as her eyes clouded with lust.

"What were you saying, Kagura?" Erza whispered close to her ear. Kagura's moans and pants were music to her ears.

Kagura found it difficult to form words as Rogue's cock constantly rubbed her walls, each rotation sent bolts of pleasure through her spine up to her head. She couldn't think straight and didn't know if Erza was still responsible for her furious hip movements, meeting Rogue's thrust as they seek each other out, the feeling of fullness for Kagura, and the pleasurable grip of her velvety walls.

"Mmm… I'm close, Rogue~" Erza moaned as she leaned on Kagura. Rogue continued with his task in making Titania cum with his mouth.

Kagura's breathing became heavy as she panted; her hips moved faster seeking out more gratification meeting Rogue's powerful thrusts. The constant stimulation coming from Erza and Rogue slowly brought Kagura to completion, the knot in her stomach wound so tight that it wouldn't take long before she would reach her explosive climax.

"Uh, uh, I'm cumming, Rogue!" Kagura warned as she panted. Her fingers digging on Erza's back, arms wrapping tighter around Titania. "Faster! Harder!"

"I'm close, too!" Erza agreed, not minding Kagura's nails. She pressed and ground her pussy deeper into Rogue's face.

"ROGUE!" Erza and Kagura screamed climaxing at the same time.

Erza flushed her juices at the man's face leaning on Kagura as she panted, squirming as Rogue lapped up her juices. Kagura did the same as she leaned on Erza; her body shook from the pleasure after feeling Rogue's hot seed flood her walls, each spurt sent prolonged her orgasm. After their orgasms subsided, Erza stood up from her position on top of Rogue's face and stood to the side to let Rogue finish Kagura off.

Wordlessly, the silent man sat up and wrapped his arm around Kagura and planted a kiss on the panting woman. He slowly shifted their position until he was on top of Kagura. His hands landed on top of her breasts, rolling it with the palm of his hand and feeling the hard nubs pressing on his palms. Rogue started to focus on her sensitive nipples, pinching, tweaking and tugging on the bundle of nerves causing Kagura to squirm and move her hips, asking him to fuck her again.

"Rogue…" Kagura moaned as he ended their kiss. She watched as Rogue held her large breasts together, squeezing the pliable globes while pulling it at opposite directions. She breathes heavily, watching as he played with her breasts, moaning every so often when he squeezed hard.

Rogue pushed her breasts together until her nipples touched each other and squeezed them, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Kagura. The pink nubs glistened with sweat, taunting him to take it in his mouth, and he did, he's fangs grazing Kagura's sensitive skin as he circled his mouth around the two nipples. Rogue sucked on them hard as if trying to force her to lactate as he swirled his tongue around and between her nipples.

Erza watched on the side kneeling patiently for her turn to ride the Rogue-Coaster. Her fingers played with her petals as she pressed her right tit up to her face as she sucked on her nipple. Just a little more and Rogue would be done with Kagura and will then have his way with her... or the other way around.

Rogue released her breasts and focused on her right nipple with his mouth and pinched her left nipple with his fingers. Kagura moaned and squirmed as he worshipped her marvelous breasts and by the time he was done. Both breasts were covered with saliva and light teeth marks on her pale flesh.

"Kagura…" Rogue panted as he straightened his back, placing his hands at the back of her thigh and spread her legs apart. "I'll start moving now."

"Go." Kagura nodded as Rogue thrusts his hips forward making her ball her hands into fists. Pleasure started to fill her body once more as Rogue swung his hips and stroke her walls. Heat emanated from her pussy as it spread out to every nerve in her body.

"You're so tight, Kagura, amazing!" Rogue groaned in pleasure as he plunge into her in an increasingly fast pace. Her walls felt amazing as it gripped and massaged his cock, Rogue felt as if she's sucking him inside her. He watched her large breast floundered about in time with his movements and couldn't help but be enthralled by the carnal sight.

Rogue's grip on Kagura's thigh grew tighter as he's once again close to cumming. Thick meaty slaps filled the small clearing they're in as he slammed into Kagura mercilessly, her sweet moans turned into lust filled screams as he constantly struck her G-spot, causing her to cum over and over again, staining their stomach with her juices.

Rogue released his hold on her thighs and collapsed on top of Kagura and locked lips with the woman who wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I'm going to cum, Kagura." he warned as he slammed into her as fast as he could, trying to endure it a little longer.

"Inside!" Kagura cried gasping for air, latching unto Rogue tighter. "I want it from you!"

Rogue didn't know what she meant, too focused on his task to reach completion. Rogue roared his release as Kagura screamed in joy. The shadow Dragonslyer buried his cock deep inside the Mermaid and filled her with more of his thick cum. Having nowhere else to go in her packed love canal, Rogue's sperm seeped out between Kagura's pussy lips as she endured her mind blowing orgasm before passing out in post coital bliss.

Rogue pulled out of Kagura with a wet pop and stroked his cock and shot his cum on her breasts and stomach. Erza watched after he came on Kagura's body, his cock went limp. A smile graced her features as she approached Rogue and pulled him up to stand beside her.

"That was very impressive, Rogue." Erza purred, pressing her naked body to the man, her right hand traced circles in his chest. "I hope you're ready for more." Titania kissed the Dragonslayer; her hand slowly went down to Rogue's torso, feeling Kagura's juices on his stomach and his cum coating his limp cock.

Erza encircled her fingers on her prize and languidly stroked it matching the pace of their kiss. Erza could hear him groan and couldn't help but smirk as his cock throbbed, slowly growing back into its full mast that she eyed it hungrily. Erza ended the kiss and pulled Rogue to a nearby tree stump and pushed the Dragoslayer unto it.

Rogue leaned back on the tree stump supporting himself on one hand as he watched Titania bent forward placing a hand on his hips for support. He watched as Titania stroked his cock with her free hand and placed it in her mouth once more. Erza took him all inside her mouth and back again, she sucked on his cock with gusto cleaning whatever cum that once coated it. Rogue's strangled moans and groans fueled Titania to move faster and work harder.

"I'm cumming, Erza!" Rogue moaned and released a disappointed whine when Erza freed his cock from her mouth.

"I have someplace where you could dump your cum." Erza lustfully suggested, reciting a line from her books. Erza propped herself on top of the tree stump and presented her firm backside to Rogue. "Come on, boy~!"

Rogue's eyes clouded with lust at the sight. There was a certain aura of sexuality about Titania that made her desirable, that taunted his baser desires, and he has never wanted a woman like he did now. He wanted to break the woman and turn her into his personal bitch. He wanted to hear the great Titania scream his name as he makes her cum over and over, crawl to him and offer her body, asking him to cover her in his cum.

Rogue silently walked behind the waiting Titania, stroking his raging cock. He placed a hand on her firm backside and gave it a squeeze and to make sure she wouldn't move. He pressed his glans on her pussy and rubbed it around her labia. "I've always had my eye on you Titania," he returned to her title as his lust and ego was in an all time high. "Ever since the Grand magic games. The looks that you sent to me stirred up my baser instincts that even in my dreams I desired you. 'I want fuck you'," he whispered into her ear as he stroked his cock into her slit hitting her clit as Titania closed her legs. "It was the only conclusion that came to mind."

"Mmmm…" Erza moaned as she pushed unto his pelvis, feeling the heat between her thighs. His confession boosted not only her pride as a woman and her lust as well. "Then fuck me, Rogue~ I'm all yours now." she could her herself pleading but she didn't care.

Erza wanted him now.

"As it should be." Rogue hissed as he pulled his cock out of her smooth thighs.

Rogue rubbed her pussy one more time with his glans before he pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside Erza's virgin asshole.

"Pull it out, Rogue! That's the wrong- Aaahhh!" Erza cried as she felt her stomach burning as his cock grind into her walls. "Please…stop fucking my ass!"

Rogue ignored her pleas as he moved at a restless pace. He couldn't believe how tight her ass is, as he felt his cock would tear off every time he pulled out. Despite Erza's pleas he continued with his violent movements and it didn't take long before her grunts of pain and discomfort became impassioned moans.

"Should I stop?" Rogue asked between breaths as he pulled on her pony tail. "Should I stop fucking your ass?"

"No!" Erza screamed in panic before pleasure overrode any pain she felt earlier. Rogue nodded and restarted his thrusts. "Oh Yes! Fuck me, Rogue! Fuck my ass! Make me cum from my ass!" more lewd words spilled from the woman's mouth as Rogue fucked her as hard as he can.

A strained smile appeared on Rogue's face at the woman's declaration. "I'll make you want my cock in your tight ass, Titania!" he proclaimed. He pulled on Erza's hair harder making her arch her back and pushing her large jiggling breasts forward, his hand planted firmly on her firm ass.

Rogue's animalistic grunts filled the clearing along with Erza's lustful moans and cheering, drowned out by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Rogue tried his best to stop himself from cumming, but Erza's tight anal passage constricted against his length trying to milk him of his cum.

"Here it comes, Erza!" Rogue declared as he buried his cock deep in her rectum and shot rope after rope of his thick cum.

"Aaaahh!" Erza screamed feeling his hot seed fill her bowels making her cum in the process. She could feel his cock throb each time he filled her with his hot cum until it seeped out from where they're connected. Erza collapsed on top of the tree stump, her body shook as she felt Rogue pull out from her still wanting -but content- ass.

"We're not done yet, Titania." Rogue ordered as he rubbed her pussy with his cock before claiming her fully.

"Oooohh! Rogue~!" Erza moaned, casting her lewd gaze at the man, "Fuck me harder, Rogue! Fuck me Faster! Aaahhh~!"

Rogue grunted as he pounded Titania from behind with bruising force, sweat pouring from his body unto Titania's back with each brutal rotation. Every time his pelvis connected on Erza's ass made it jiggle, her large breasts swaying in time with his movements unable to help himself from leaning forward and accosting her large mammaries. Rogue fondled it roughly, pinching, tweaking and pulling on Titania's sensitive nipples.

Erza could feel her climax approaching as her moans grew louder and louder with each thrusts Rouge performs. His grunts filled her ears as he slammed into her and she pushed back just as hard, their bodies slowly going rigid as their climax approaches.

"I'm cumming, Erza!" Rogue roared as his fingers dug deep into her ass, burying his length deep inside Titania's pussy that wrapped tightly around his cock.

Feeling Rogue's hot cum fill her love canal, Titania screamed. "Rogue~!" her head snapped back from her explosive orgasm that hit her with the strength of Jupiter. Her body felt electrified as pleasure coursed through every nerve, body going rigid as her fingers clenched and toes curled.

Erza's arm finally collapsed as her breasts are squished on the hard wood with Rogue's chest pressed on her back. A shudder would escape her body every time Rogue pumped her with his seed and when she thought he was done, Rogue's body would shudder and another rope of semen entered her packed walls. Finally, Rogue's orgasm ended as his hand on her ass traveled on top of hers as a smile graced her tired lips and she intertwined her fingers on his own.

"That was amazing, Erza." Rogue breathes out, lungs burning with the need for air. "I'm honored that the both of you took notice of me when there are other men better than me." His guilt still lingered and kicked out any joy he had from their coupling.

"There will be none of that kind of thinking in this relationship, Rogue." Erza chastised, her breathing returning to normal faster than the man on top of her. "We chose you because we like you, and there is no other man out there that we'll be better for us than you."

Rogue, overwhelmed with joy and happiness in finding someone that completely accepts him, the good and the bad, forced a smile at his usually stoic if not forlorn face. He lifted himself off Titania's back and turned her head to meet him in a kiss, slow and passionate. He made a promise to himself that he will give them all the happiness they deserve for liking, and hopefully, loving a man whose future brought death and destruction to Earthland.

"You'll never be alone again, Rogue." Erza assured with a soft smile that made him mimic her actions.

"Yes, we will always be there with you." Kagura joined in as she pressed herself on his back and kissed the man.

After the Mermaid and Dragon's passionate kiss, Erza felt his limp cock inside her grow full mast as a moan escaped her lips.

"I guess you're ready for more, Rogue~" Erza purred stunning the Dragonslayer.

Terror crossed his eyes at the realization of what their relationship would bring him as Kagura pulled him back and out of Titania's velvety vice. Kagura once again kissed the man and made sure he wouldn't get away as Titania bent forward and started to clean the cum of his cock. A single thought ran in his mind as Erza once again deepthroated him.

'_Will I survive these women?_' Rogue thought as once again pleasure clouded his mind.

In the next two hours, both Erza and Kagura showed their loved for the Shadow Dragonslayer and by the time they're done. Rogue was a husk of his former self as both women literally sucked him dry and pushed him well beyond his limit. And when they left, a promise to come back and repeat they're little tryst was given for him to hold too.

**XOXOXO**

By the time Erza and Kagura left the forest, dusk has set in, as the sky took in a nice shade of orange that left them a great sense of accomplishment. After walking a few feet, both women were given an unrestricted view of what transpired after they left to search for Rogue that made the women blush.

Around Natsu, Minerva, Lissana and Millianna lay on the grassy field blissfully unconscious as their bare bodies is covered with fluids that covered them earlier. Natsu on the other hand sat on the grass legs spread eagle, leaning back supported by his arms as he watched both Mirajane and Ultear lather the monstrosity between his legs.

Erza and Kagura decided that they were lucky that Rogue was their partner because he was a perfect fit for them, while Natsu would've split them in half. They wondered how the five women took something that big inside of them.

**XOXOXO**

A month has passed after the event in the forest and Rogue's subsequent return the day after. Since then, he'd gained two frequent visitors in the form of Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, who would ask him out to dates before retiring to the bed, whatever alley was present, or when the women felt the itch –which is more often than he would like.

Overall, the normally dark man was happy for finding two women that loved him dearly, though it would be nice if he'd get a break from their lovin'. He just realized that their sexual appetites were too much even for him, and wondered how Salamander pleased five women at the same time and still ready for more.

"Hey, Rogue, I haven't seen those two for almost a week now. Think they dumped you and went for Natsu-san?" Sting teased his partner. He blocked his fist easily and laughed at his friend's discomfort. If you couldn't make fun of your own friends, then who could you make fun of?

Growling under his breath, Rogue ignored his partner's jibe. "I trust Erza and Kagura with my life, Sting," brave words from the Shadow Dragonslayer who didn't know that his future will be filled with nothing but making love to the women after each meal that he'll start to loathe it. "Unlike you, who brought back a dragon when I needed help." he spat back.

Sting merely grinned at Rogue's retort who smiled like him. He could see the fear in his friend/partner's eyes at the thought of losing what he'd gain to Natsu. "Maybe they're busy with a job or something. You know they're S-class mages, right."

"Yeah…" Rogue nodded. But he still couldn't get the feeling of something bad happening to the two.

"ROGUE!"

Natsu's roar tore through the building along with his flames and a few of the new Sabertooth's members, as he blasted his way into the guild. The man was the epitome of power as he stalked towards his target, trailing fire along his wake.

Natsu black eye's bore through Rogue's red ones. "You're coming back with me to Fairy Tail." He's voice warranted no argument even his partner stepped back to let the powerful Dragonslayer walk out with his partner.

Rogue finally got the courage to speak when they are finally outside the guild. "Is something wrong, Natsu?" he asked and couldn't help the tremor in his voice.

"There is." Natsu growled making Rogue cower under his burning glare. "You got those two pregnant, and I've had it with their mood swings!" Being tossed around, beaten up and countless other mishaps drove him to the edge.

Rogue's brain ceased at the word 'pregnant' and stared at Natsu. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, and you better prepare yourself for a new world of pain." Natsu confirmed grimly and wondered if those five would be as crazy as those two be when they end up getting pregnant.


End file.
